


will you marry me... for free food?

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Proposals, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Jongin fake proposes to Sehun so they can get free food until the one time it's real and Sehun doesn't realize it.





	will you marry me... for free food?

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo
> 
> so i tweeted this prompt out a longggg time ago, and never got around to writing it. but a few people have messaged me asking about it, and my interest returned, so i decided to finally sit down and write a small drabble on it. and here is the result!! i hope y’all enjoy it :)

“Did you see that?”

Jongin doesn’t reply, too busy scarfing down his food. You can’t really blame him, though. He and Sehun have been living off of instant ramen and the occasional ham sandwich for the last couple of weeks since college tuition and bills have left them completely and utterly broke. But they’ve just recently managed to scrape up a few bucks to actually go out to a nice restaurant for a date and eat a full meal. And he was gonna enjoy it, damn it.

However, Sehun’s persistent, which is a quality Jongin isn’t sure yet if he loves or hates. (Most likely the former; he’s a sucker for all things Sehun.) The younger kicks his foot up from under the table, getting a direct hit to Jongin’s shin, causing the other to drop his fork as he winces hard. “Quit stuffing your face. I said, did you see that?”

Jongin’s eyebrows knit together, a pout pulling at his lips and he reaches down to rub at his injured leg, “See what?”

Sehun leans in, eyes flickering off to the side, “That couple just got engaged.”

“Yeah, I saw. And?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “ _And_ their waiter just said their meals were on the house as congratulations.” Jongin just keeps staring, and Sehun sighs before explaining, “If we get faked engaged, we can get our meals for free, too.”

Jongin gasps, scandalized. “But that’s _lying_. Not to mention _stealing_ _.”_

“Oh, c’mon, Jongin,” Sehun groans, “We still have three more years of college to pay for. That’s 1,095 days, y’know. Do you _really_ want to eat ramen for all those days?” Sehun asks, tilting his head as he watches his boyfriend intently.

Jongin’s quiet for a moment but he eventually looks away, voice quiet as he mumbles, “No...”

Sehun brightens up, a smiles spreading on his face, “Great! We’ll go shopping for a fake engagement ring tomorrow, and go to that new restaurant downtown that everyone’s been raving about.” He says, determined in going all the way.

“Fine.” Jongin picks up his fork, stabbing it into his food, “You’re a terrible influence, you know that, right?”

Sehun merely shrugs, smile never faltering, “Yeah, but you still love me.”

A sigh, “I do.” 

-

The first time is nerve-wracking, Jongin’s hands so sweaty that he nearly drops the box with the fake engagement ring inside when he gets down on one knee in front of Sehun. Sehun’s an incredible actor, though, eyes widening exaggeratedly as a hand comes up to clap over his mouth.

“Oh Sehun,” Jongin pauses, clearing his throat before continuing, “I love you. I’m so _in_ _love_ with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” They didn’t really rehearse any lines, so Jongin wings it, but he gives himself a mental pat on the back when he hears the people around them start to _ohh_ and _aww_.

Sehun exclaims _yes!_ over and over again, leaping out of his chair to pull Jongin into a tight hug. They can’t help but giggle quietly into each other’s necks as applause from the other patrons breaks out throughout the restaurant, and they pull away far enough for Jongin to slide the ring onto Sehun’s finger. Sehun then nudges their faces together, fingers tugging into the elder’s hair as he crashes his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin immediately deepens it, and they momentarily lose themselves in the kiss, that they nearly miss the manager of the restaurant walking up to them and tapping them on the shoulders.

“Congratulations!” She cheers, when they pull apart, a wide smile on her face. “Please, do not worry about the bill. It will be a gift from us to you on this happy occasion.”

Sehun and Jongin thank her profusely, the grins on their faces innocent at face value, but they share a sly glance after the manager walks away.

They leave the restaurant half an hour later, with their bellies full and their laughter mingling into the night air.

“I was so _sure_ we were gonna get caught!” Jongin throws his hands up, “I can’t believe it worked!”

Sehun tosses him a wink, “Did I tell you or did I tell you? I’m a genius.”

Jongin plants a wet kiss on his check, “You are, you _so_ are a genius. We should definitely do that again.”

Sehun quickly agrees, “Let’s hit up that fancy steakhouse! I know you’ve been dying to try it out.”

Jongin eyes twinkle, “Oh my god, babe, _yes_. I’m gonna order to biggest steak they have!” Sehun laughs, curling up into Jongin’s side, the other wrapping an arm around his waist as they walk back to their apartment. 

-

Fast forward a few months, and Sehun and Jongin are sitting in an ice cream shop, the couple sharing a banana split with all the fixings.

“Now’s probably a good time, don’t you think?” Sehun leans in to whisper, subtly nodding to point out the subdued atmosphere of the place.

“...Oh! R-Right,” Jongin blinks rapidly, snapping out of his anxious thoughts. Swallowing dryly, he bends down on one knee, taking Sehun’s left hand in his. He looks up into Sehun’s face, the younger smiling softly at him and Jongin’s suddenly feeling nervous again. He’s faked proposed to Sehun more times than he count now, that he can do it with his eyes closed. But this time, it’s different.

This time, it’s the real deal.

His heart is beating wildly in his chest, the ring box in his pocket feeling like it’s going to burn a hole through his pants. He’s been carefully managing all the money they’ve saved from their previous fake proposals, and from picking up extra shifts at work, and he managed to earn enough to buy Sehun a silver band with their birth stones, their initials engraved on the inside of the ring.

“Sehun,” He starts, “I...” He stops. He had rehearsed his speech at least a thousand times in his head beforehand, but the words suddenly get stuck in his throat, and he begins to panic. Could Sehun hear how hard his heart was beating? Or how clammy his hand had become? What if Sehun wasn’t ready to actually be engaged?

Desperately, he looks up into Sehun’s eyes. The other looks somewhat confused at his hesitancy, but his brown eyes are shining with affection... _love_ , and the encouraging squeeze that Sehun gives Jongin’s hand is enough to calm Jongin’s nerves, the audience that was slowly gathering around them bleeding into the background as the words begin to flow out of Jongin’s mouth.

“I knew the moment that I met you, that you were the one. You just had this warmth, that I couldn’t get enough of, and I was like a moth drawn to light. And the more that I learned about you, the harder I fell for you. We’ve had our shares of ups and down, but knowing that I can rest in your arms at the end of the day makes everything worth while. You’ve given me a reason to succeed, a reason to better myself. You are my world. You are my best friend, the one person I can’t imagine living without, the love of my life. You are my soul mate, my boyfriend. And now... I want you to be my husband.” Jongin lets out a breath, eyes closing as he reaches into his pocket to pull out the velvet box.

When their eyes meet again, there’s a mirror of absolute love in them.

“Sehun, will you marry me?” He opens the box, revealing the gleaming ring inside.  

The tears glistening in Sehun’s eyes finally break free, his voice hoarse with emotion when he finally says, “ _Yes, I will._ ”

Jongin lifts himself up to his feet, catching Sehun in his arms as the other embraces him, their lips molding together. People applaud around them, but Jongin can’t bring himself to care, too absorbed in the beautiful man he’s holding, smiling stupidly as he pull away and wipes away a tear from Sehun’s cheek. 

-

Sehun pushes another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, “ _Dude!_ ” He looks over at Jongin with bright eyes, “That was incredible! That speech? Holy shit, I had _literal_ tears in my eyes! And this ring!” His gaze wanders down to the sparkling ring on his finger, “When did you get another one? This one looks so _real_ _._ ”

“Er,” Jongin rubs the back of his head, “That’s because it _is_ real. Just like my speech.”

Sehun freezes, the spoon is his hand clattering back into the bowl with a ‘ _clink_ _!’_ He doesn’t move for a good five minutes, that Jongin begins to worry that he might’ve just broke the other.

“Sehun?” He calls out, feeling his heart start to ram against his ribcage again.

Sehun blinks slowly, head turning to look at Jongin. “Y-You mean... You really... proposed to me?” The words come out sluggishly, Sehun’s eyes becoming glassy, “You really... want to marry me? You want me to be your husband?”

Jongin nods, “I do.” He admits, before quickly adding when he sees Sehun begin to cry, “B-But! If you’re not ready we can totally just say it was another fake proposal and I can take back the ring and we can forgot about this and-”

Jongin is cut off when Sehun runs into his arms again, sobbing into his chest and exclaiming, “Of course I’m ready!! I’m so ready to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you so much, there’s nothing else in the world that I want more than to be your husband!”

It’s Jongin’s turn to freeze. But he bounces back much quicker, and he holds Sehun close, his own tears cascading down his face. “I love you, I love you,” He repeats like a mantra, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

They pull back to look at each other, identical smiles on their faces, and hearts full of love for one another.

 


End file.
